


Sweet Intimacies

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, my sweet soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marcus always put in the effort to cheer Oliver up. Even after an embarrassing loss in a Quidditch game.





	Sweet Intimacies

“Where is Wood?”

“Still in the showers, we think he’s trying to drown himself.”

…

The water was scalding against Oliver’s skin as he let the water hit his face. He’d always enjoyed hot showers and he needed something to calm him down after what happened in the game with Hufflepuff. A part of him wanted to blame Marcus for what happened but even he couldn’t deny that Hufflepuff had won fair and square. Even if Diggory insisted on a rematch. 

Such a fucking Hufflepuff. 

He was the only one still in the showers as everyone else went to check on Harry, and the water wasn’t blowing off enough steam.

His hand went to stroke himself, rubbing his thumb against the head. He let out a small moan, throwing his head back, the water hitting his face again. 

He was getting hard, and licked his lips as he thought of strong arms around him, chapped lips against his neck. The simple thought made him harder, and his teeth sunk into his lip. He stroked his length, squeezing himself, trying not to moan too load.

He focussed on the thought of large calloused hands holding his hips, intoxicating enough to turn him into putty as his hormones rushed through him. 

He heard footsteps and he smiled. He knew exactly who it was, and he thought he might not be coming. But he was a little happy he would catch him in this state. 

The door to his stall opened, and a naked body pressed against his back, a semi hard cock against his ass, and a large hand knocked his hand out of the way to stoke up roughly while the other hand covered his mouth. 

“Merlin, it’s so hot when you touch yourself,” Marcus said into his ear before roughly biting the lobe. 

As he stroked him his eyes rolled to the back of his head, moaning against Marcus’s hand as his head fell against his shoulder. 

“Thought you needed some cheering up.”

“I’m not complaining,” he slurred from pure bliss against his hand.

He squeezed him, making his hips jolt forward. His hand left his mouth to hold him by his hip. “What were you thinking about?”

“Some guy,” he mumbled, rubbing his ass against Marcus’s cock. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, he’s kinda fit.”

Banter was normal for them, just in general. Marcus definitely liked it, since he felt him get harder against his ass. 

Marcus kissed his shoulder, squeezing him again. “Kind of regret backing out of this game, we would’ve won.”

Oliver snorted and he turned in his grip. “You’re such a wanker,” he teased and pulled their lips together, wrapping his arms around his neck. Marcus put his hands on his hips, and kissed him back. Oliver didn’t attempt to keep it gentle, letting Marcus make the kiss rough and heated, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

He let him back him to the wall, the water still cascading onto them, and stoked his cock. Oliver’s hands went into his hair, tugging it roughly as he moaned into his mouth. Marcus’s tongue was in his mouth and he almost collapsed under his legs as pre-cum leaked from his cock. He threw his head back, moaning again, as Marcus stroked the head. Marcus’s lips went for his neck and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. 

“Not gon’ fall, are you,” Marcus mumbled against his skin. 

“Shut it,” he mumbled. 

“Just looking out for you, Ollie.”

He decided to shut him up by reaching down and squeezing his cock. He smiled when Marcus moaned and rolled his hips forward, starting to suck on his neck. Usually he’d worry about getting a hickey but he was too high on hormones, and too frustrated from the game, to care. He’d deal with the teases from Fred and George.

“Wanna suck you off,” Marcus mumbled against his skin. He gave him a moan in consent and Marcus dropped to his knees. He took his cock into his mouth, licking the sensitive head. 

“Mar,” he moaned as Marcus took him more into his mouth, sucking on him gently. A bolt of pleasure ran through him when his thumb stroked a vein. His hips jerked forward, and moaned when he felt Marcus slightly gag around him. His tongue licked the vein, his cock still in his mouth. 

He was so close to coming and coming hard, right into Marcus’s mouth. But Marcus seemed to be able tell and took his mouth right off of him and stood up. He whined in annoyance but Marcus latched his lips to the spot behind his ear. His sweet spot. He threw his head back, covering his mouth to muffle his moan. 

“So sensitive,” Marcus teased into his ear and bit his earlobe. 

“Because you didn’t let me come, asshole,” he mumbled. 

Marcus pressed his lips to his, his thumb pinching his hard nipple. “Let me make it up to you,” he mumbled against his lips, and bit his bottom lip. He mumbled the lubricating charm and Oliver gasped in pleasure when he felt one of Marcus’s large, calloused fingers inside of him. He moaned, pushing himself against him. 

“Eager,” Marcus tease against his lips. 

Before he could shoot back a tease, Marcus pushed in a second finger. He threw his head forward and moaned, resting his forehead on Marcus’s shoulder, panting heavily. Marcus’s lip went to his neck, gently grazing the sensitive skin. He shook from sheer pleasure, mumbling the other boy’s name. Marcus kissed his shoulder as he wiggled his fingers inside of him, finally brushing against the tweet spot. 

Oliver remembered the first time they had sex when Marcus found the sweet spot. It was over the summer holidays and Marcus had Apparated to his parents’ house while Oliver’s parents were at work. It was awkward but also a relief to finally relieve that tension. They’d built up plenty of it over the years when they would argue about Quidditch, but snogging and quick blow jobs that only lead to both of them laughing only got so much of that tension out that actually having each other in such a way was a long awaited relief. Although, neither were really sure what the spot was or why it felt so good but Marcus always tried to find it. Especially during preparation when things were less than ideal. 

“’Nother finger?” Marcus mumbled. After Oliver mumbled his consent, Marcus slid in a third finger. He shuffled against them as it was still pretty tight – and Marcus definitely wasn’t small – but Marcus patiently stretched him out. The thought of Marcus being intimate on any level a year ago would’ve been something he would’ve scoffed at, maybe laughed at and viewed as impossible. But Marcus was gentle, and constantly made sure he was comfortable. The part Marcus doesn’t let many people see, the part that others didn’t see and made them wonder how he could ever be with him on such an intimate level. Everyone else’s Marcus was someone brutal and closed off. He knew that wasn’t the real image of him. The real Marcus was insecure and softer than he’d ever let any other person know. It was nice knowing he got that piece of him, that Marcus trusted him on that level. 

“I swear to god you’re gonna collapse on the floor,” Marcus mumbled into his ear. And he was right, Marcus was essentially holding him up at this point. Plus, shower sex probably wasn’t one of their smartest ideas. 

“You’re the one who wanted to have sex in a bathroom,” he mumbled. 

“You were literally wanking,” he shot back. 

Fair. “Floor, before we break out necks.”

Marcus complied, going down to the floor and pulling Oliver into his lap after taking his fingers out of him. Merlin, he didn’t realise how hard Marcus had gotten but he felt him between his ass cheeks.

“Charms, now,” he said stiffly. He was still bitter he hadn’t let him come but Merlin he just wanted – no needed – to get to it. 

Marcus laughed lightly. “No need to be so demanding,” he said and kissed his cheek before muttering the lubricating and protection charms. 

And then he finally pushed up into him.

Oliver bit his lip to stop himself from moaning far too loudly, wrapping his legs around his hips and wrapping his arms around his neck. Marcus was rocking his hips up and Oliver was trying to meet that rhythm by slowly bouncing but his body was aching from sheer pleasure he could barely move at this point. Especially when he was hitting that sweet spot. 

Making sure he was steady on his lap, Marcus moved one hand and stroked his cheekbone. The calloused fingers on his jaws as him thumb moved across his face, and… oh Merlin he leaned forward and kissed his forehead before resting them against each other. Oliver felt his heart flutter a little, Marcus knew how much he loved small, intimate gestures like that. 

“Gonna come,” he mumbled. Marcus seemed to answer him by taking him in his hand and stroking him, helping him finally reach his climax.

And getting it all over Marcus.

“Gross,” he muttered. “Sorry.”

“This is the one good thing about shower sex,” Marcus replied, letting the water wash it away. 

Marcus continued to rock his hips forward, and Oliver could feel him throbbing inside of him ready to blow any second. And frankly, he didn’t want a repeat of the last time Marcus came inside of him. 

They really needed to get condoms to take care of that but he’d heard rumours House Elves find them and throw them away. 

Instead, he just pulled off of him and finished him off with his hand, letting the water was the rest away.

When he stood up he washed away the sweat that had built up on his skin and Marcus followed. 

“So, did that cheer you up?” he asked, kissing his cheek. 

“Yeah – guess that makes you a decent boyfriend.”

Marcus grinned, his crooked toothed grin. Oliver’s favourite thing in the world. “Always there to make you feel better.”

“Mhm,” he mumbled and pecked his lips. “Now scram before someone catches you in here.”

Marcus nodded and stepped out of the shower. “Fine, I’ll see you in the Room of Requirement later tonight?”

He smiled. “Of course.”


End file.
